1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid immersion exposure apparatus and a liquid immersion exposure method for performing the exposure with an image of a pattern projected by a projection optical system in a state in which at least a part of a space between the projection optical system and a substrate is filled with a liquid. The present invention also relates to a method for producing a device by using the exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices and liquid crystal display devices are produced with the so-called photolithography technique in which a pattern formed on a mask is transferred onto a photosensitive substrate. The exposure apparatus, which is used in the photolithography step, includes a mask stage for supporting the mask and a substrate stage for supporting the substrate. The pattern on the mask is transferred onto the substrate via a projection optical system while successively moving the mask stage and the substrate stage. In recent years, it is demanded to realize the higher resolution of the projection optical system in order to respond to the further advance of the higher integration of the device pattern. As the exposure wavelength to be used is shorter, the resolution of the projection optical system becomes higher. As the numerical aperture of the projection optical system is larger, the resolution of the projection optical system becomes higher. Therefore, the exposure wavelength, which is used for the exposure apparatus, is shortened year by year, and the numerical aperture of the projection optical system is increased as well. The exposure wavelength, which is dominantly used at present, is 248 nm of the KrF excimer laser. However, the exposure wavelength of 193 nm of the ArF excimer laser, which is shorter than the above, is also practically used in some situations. When the exposure is performed, the depth of focus (DOF) is also important in the same manner as the resolution. The resolution R and the depth of focus δ are represented by the following expressions respectively.R=k1·λ/NA  (1)δ=±k2·λ/NA2  (2)
In the expressions, λ represents the exposure wavelength, NA represents the numerical aperture of the projection optical system, and k1 and k2 represent the process coefficients. According to the expressions (1) and (2), the following fact is appreciated. That is, when the exposure wavelength λ is shortened and the numerical aperture NA is increased in order to enhance the resolution R, then the depth of focus δ is narrowed.
If the depth of focus δ is too narrowed, it is difficult to match the substrate surface with respect to the image plane of the projection optical system. It is feared that the margin is insufficient during the exposure operation. Accordingly, the liquid immersion method has been suggested, which is disclosed, for example, in International Publication No. 99/49504 as a method for substantially shortening the exposure wavelength and widening the depth of focus. In this liquid immersion method, the space between the lower surface of the projection optical system and the substrate surface is filled with a liquid such as water or any organic solvent to utilize the fact that the wavelength of the exposure light beam in the liquid is 1/n as compared with that in the air (n represents the refractive index of the liquid, which is about 1.2 to 1.6 in ordinary cases) so that the resolution is improved and the depth of focus is magnified about n times.
In the exposure apparatus as described above, the detecting light beam is radiated onto the substrate surface during the exposure of the substrate, and the substrate surface position is detected by receiving the reflected light beam. The positional relationship between the substrate surface and the image plane of the pattern formed through the projection optical system is appropriately adjusted on the basis of the result of the detection. However, in the case of the liquid immersion exposure apparatus based on the liquid immersion method, the liquid exists between the projection optical system and the substrate, which brings about the following possibility. That is, it is impossible to correctly detect the surface position of the substrate surface by being affected, for example, by the temperature change of the liquid, and the positional relationship between the image plane of the pattern and the substrate surface is not adjusted appropriately. Similarly, when the alignment mark on the substrate is detected through the liquid, the following possibility arises. That is, it is impossible to correctly detect the mark on the substrate by being affected, for example, by the temperature change of the liquid, and the positional alignment between the mask and the substrate is not performed correctly.